


Geek Club

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Teasing, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock





	Geek Club

  
_I wanna be the very best_  
_Like no one ever was_  
 _To catch them is my real test_  
 _To train them is my cause_

 

 The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, and people getting hit by trucks in broad daylight playing Pokemon Go of course. The trio of sadistic lunatics were in Max's home, Ian and Max were sitting near a white desk. "Alright Ian i'm gonna show you something fuckin' cool" Max declared pulling a bag of messy foiled sealed decks gathered in it "what is that, garbage pail kids" Ian said smiling as Max looked at him dead eyed "Shut the fuck up, Watch." Max said releasing the foils onto the clean table "You see this, you see this shit??" Max said pointing to the packs "Got this shit from the fuckin' black market like a true Pokemon master." Max declared striking his self assured Gary Oak pose.

 

  "So are you going to show me how to play this or get the neighbors to bitch again." Ian said slightly narrow toned "...Oh yeah, first things first Rarity." Max said, grabbing one of the packs and ripping it open "heard screaming abut pocket monsters." Joji said popping his head out the door "Oi George get your arse over here we need a translator for the jap cards." Max hollered making Joji walk in and sit beside Ian examining the bootleg looking foiled cards.

 

 "Ok all the rares are in the back and the regulars are whatever," Max said pulling the deck on his hand going tossing some regulars onto the desk going through the cards "Hey Ian." Joji whispered in Ian's ear gaining his attention from Max's Yugioh cards as Joji's hand lingered on his thigh "Remember that meme, 'ay gurl ay imma bout to Rattatap that ass'."Joji whispered the horrible old meme to Ian making the gay retard giggle "the hell are you laughing at?" Max asked 80% through the deck "ahh, i'm just choking any good cards?" Ian asked innocently "now I have, WOOOO BREAKFAST!" Max screamed pulling out a whopping Charizard EX  "Yo George translate this shit." Max flashed the card at Joji "It says fire Rayquaza." Joji snarkily cracking up Ian again getting the idea Max would get pissed from the false translation.

 

  "Goddammit you're worse than the fuckin' Pokemon Go leechers" Max sighed slightly "I told you to go out catching them fuckers in the morning bruh." Joji shrugged "Because I'm not a grandpa like you cunt." Max replied going back into the deck "'ay gurl amma make your Bulbasaur'." Joji whispered again holding back a laugh in Ian's ear this time making Ian shudder as the other man's hand grazed his thigh further. " _faggot.._ " Ian managed to whisper softly luckily Max was too fixated with the children's product to see the other situation at hand.

 

"'butterflee up your schedule ima beedrillin' you all night'." Joji whispered smiling darkly as his palm fell near the gay retard's inner thigh lightly slapping it making him yelp just in time as Max made a loud exaggerated groan "Oh come on just a shit card, what a croc of fuckin' dogshit." Max yelled tearing up the final supposed 'rare' card up carelessly then looking towards a hot and bothered Ian "the hell's got you out of shape?" Max asked "o-oh uh, you still got a few chink packs there." Ian said avoiding the question distracting the Australian diving into the other foils shrugging it off "I hate you." Ian whispered turning to face Joji "I love you too." Joji breathed flicking the bridge of Ian's glasses teasingly, as much as Joji would preform some of his sly yet horrible methods of affection Ian knew deep down he didn't mind it besides he's 'his' faggot now.

 

 


End file.
